Stars
by Rinne-chan
Summary: Peut être pris comme une suite à Vingt-Quatre Heures ou pas. Nezumi est libre, enfin. No.6 est tombée, détruite. Il est libre, et pourtant il se sent plus prisonnier que jamais. OS


**Salut! Oui, je sais, je devrais être en train de bosser sur le chapitre sept d'After All... Mais je n'arrive vraiment à rien avec ce chapitre, bien qu'il soit presque terminé, alors plutôt que de hurler de frustration devant mon écran, j'ai décidé de terminer cet OS qui traînait dans mes fichiers depuis quelques mois...**

**Il n'est vraiment pas parfait, j'ai eu de la difficulté avec certains passages... M'enfin je le poste quand même, si ça vous dit de le lire.**

**Il peut être lu avec ou sans Vingt-Quatre Heures. Il peut être vu comme le point de vue de Nezumi de la situation, mais je crois que la lecture se fait tout aussi bien si on a pas lu mon autre fic, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas mise comme second chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture!^^**

* * *

Couché au centre d'une clairière, loin de toute civilisation, Nezumi leva les yeux vers le ciel et étouffa un soupir. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure, mais ça faisait un bon bout de temps que le soleil avait disparu derrière l'horizon. Un détail capta son attention: les étoiles scintillaient. Étrange. Normalement, la pollution atmosphérique bloquait tout et on ne pouvait pratiquement rien voir du ciel. Pourtant, ce soir-là, aucun nuage ne venait gâcher la vue et les étoiles semblaient en profiter. Un peu trop même.

Bizarre. Normalement, les étoiles étaient plus discrètes. Même lors des rares nuits où le ciel était dégagé, elles semblaient vouloir se faire oublier. Disparaître. Pourtant, ce soir-là il avait presque l'impression qu'elles l'aveuglaient. Qu'elles produisaient chacune une lumière équivalente à celle du Soleil. Qu'elles emplissaient la nuit de leur lueur blafarde, augmentant du même coup la portée des ombres de la forêt environnante. La lune aussi semblait anormale. Le rat lui devinait un rictus moqueur à la place du sourire formé habituellement par ses cratères. Comme si elle voulait le tourmenter.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Cependant, même à travers ses paupières closes, il avait l'impression de deviner la forme des astres. Leur lueur s'était imprégnée dans sa rétine, comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'aurait jamais la paix. Qu'il aurait beau se voiler la face, il ne pourrait pas leur échapper. Il ne pourrait pas _lui _échapper. Le jeune homme eut un sourire qui ressemblait plus à un rictus de douleur.

Oui, Shion aurait vraiment aimé ce ciel étoilé.

Il avait toujours aimé ça. Quand ils vivaient ensemble, il avait l'habitude de le tirer dehors dès que le ciel nocturne était dégagé. Qu'il fasse moins trente ou qu'on soit en plein été, il s'en fichait. Il parvenait toujours à faire sortir Nezumi de leur maison, l'obligeant à lâcher ses livres malgré ses protestations. Quand il se montrait particulièrement récalcitrant, l'albinos avait l'habitude de faire une tête trop déçue qui finissait inévitablement par détruire la détermination du rat. Alors, dans un soupir, ce dernier finissait par se lever de mauvaise grâce et agrippait sa veste, faisant signe qu'il le suivait. À ce moment-là, Shion arborait un air mi-impatient mi-triomphant et attrapait la lampe, attendant son compagnon en souriant doucement devant sa mauvaise foi évidente. Il laissait Nezumi le précéder à l'extérieur, comme pour le guider, alors qu'il connaissait déjà le chemin par cœur.

Chaque fois, ils allaient s'asseoir sur la vieille cage à poules de ce qui avait autrefois été un parc pour enfants ou encore s'étendaient simplement dans l'herbe. Puis Shion se mettait à parler.

Il pointait les étoiles et les nommait, l'une après l'autre. Il dessinait en l'air le contour des constellations, retraçait le parcours des étoiles filantes et reconnaissait les satellites. Nezumi l'écoutait discourir sur les galaxies, les pouponnières d'étoiles et les planètes. Puis, à un moment donné, le rat prenait le relais. Il lui racontait les légendes de son peuple à propos des étoiles et de l'univers, du moins celles dont il se souvenait. L'albinos écoutait toujours avec fascination son compagnon lui décrire une réalité qu'il ne connaissait pas, ayant vécu enfermé dans une société moderne où les contes pour enfants et les légendes étaient reléguées pour laisser place aux manuels scolaires.

L'hiver, ils pouvaient rester dehors toute la nuit, à regarder le firmament se refléter dans les flocons de neige. Quand, à l'aube, le soleil se levait, ils se redressaient péniblement et retournaient en titubant vers leur chambre, où ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de se déshabiller avant de se laisser tomber ensemble sur le lit, complètement frigorifiés. L'été, cependant, ils finissaient invariablement par s'endormir dans l'herbe, l'un à côté de l'autre et mains entrelacées.

Nezumi rouvrit les yeux. Cette fois, personne ne se trouvait à ses côtés. Aucune chevelure blanche ne reposait sur son épaule, aucune main traversée d'un trait rosâtre ne se trouvait dans la sienne. Il était seul. Désespérément seul. Et le pire, c'est que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Il avait toujours vécu sans l'aide de personne, ou presque. Il savait que de se lier à quelqu'un signifiait un fardeau, un poids inutile. Il le savait depuis tout petit. Alors pourquoi en venait-il à regretter la présence de Shion? Pourquoi cherchait-il inévitablement des pupilles dans chaque éclat grenat que son regard rencontrait? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne cessait pas d'halluciner son sourire, sa présence, sa voix? Pourquoi passait-il obligatoirement des nuits blanches dès que le ciel était dégagé? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas l'oublier?

Le rat roula sur le flanc, ces questions tournoyant encore dans sa tête. Sans réponse, comme toujours. Il tenta vainement de s'endormir, d'agripper le sommeil qui le fuyait. En vain. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été insomniaque. Le sommeil était un bien trop précieux pour qu'on puisse se permettre de le rejeter, même involontairement, dans le quartier Ouest.

Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, tous centrés sur la même personne : Shion, lisant tranquillement Hamlet dans le futon, la souris du même nom perchée sur son épaule. Shion apprenant à se battre pour la première fois. Shion détruit devant la réalité du centre correctionnel. Shion en larmes après la mort de Safu. Shion couché sur le dos, une veste lui recouvrant le visage, dans l'entrepôt. Shion la dernière fois qu'il l'avait embrassé, avant de partir.

Nezumi enfouit son visage dans ses bras, luttant pour repousser ces souvenirs qui se faisaient de plus en plus insistants. Il avait envie de hurler, mais il savait que c'était inutile. Ces souvenirs reviendraient, peu importe ce qu'il tenterait pour les chasser. C'était toujours le cas, mais ces temps-ci ils revenaient de plus en plus souvent. Pourtant, plus le temps passe, plus la mémoire s'efface… non? Apparemment pas. Après tout, ça allait bientôt faire deux ans, jour pour jour, qu'il avait quitté le blandin. Et ses souvenirs se faisaient toujours aussi tenaces, aussi réels. Aussi déchirants.

Il était parti de No.6 dans l'espoir de commencer à vivre pour autre chose que sa vengeance. Quand, auparavant, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il ferait une fois que la cité serait détruite, il ne réussissait qu'à penser au sentiment de liberté qu'il ressentirait, n'étant plus lié par quoi que ce soit. Et maintenant que c'était enfin le cas, il se sentait plus prisonnier que jamais. Et il détestait ça. Il détestait ça parce qu'au fond, Shion n'avait rien fait pour que ce soit le cas. Il l'avait laissé partir. C'était son foutu cœur qui ne le laissait pas tranquille. C'était lui qui ne faisait que le faire souffrir, qui lui donnait envie de retourner d'où il venait pour le revoir. Qui lui emplissait la tête de souvenirs qui réussissaient presque à compenser pour toutes les horreurs de No.6.

Presque, justement. Parce que rien, jamais, ne pourrait totalement éclipser ce que cette cité lui avait fait. Rien ne pourrait effacer les torts de ceux qui l'avaient créée. Il haïssait même jusqu'à la population de cet endroit, qui ignorait tout alors qu'elle vivait sur les cadavres de son peuple, de ses amis, de sa vie. Il sentait que s'il y retournait, sa rancœur reviendrait, aussi forte qu'avant. Il ne pourrait tout simplement pas oublier.

Même Shion ne pourrait en venir à bout. Parce que même s'il était venu avec lui au centre correctionnel, il n'avait eu qu'un aperçu de sa douleur, de la véritable horreur de No.6. Il avait toujours vécu entouré, allant à l'école avec ses amis, mangeant les repas préparés par sa mère… Nezumi, pendant ce temps-là, servait de rat de laboratoire au centre même de cette tranquillité. Il fallait l'avoir vécu pour être en mesure de comprendre. Et même avec toute sa bonne volonté et sa gentillesse, Shion ne pourrait pas.

En même temps c'était ce qui lui plaisait chez l'albinos. Son innocence à toute épreuve. Son positivisme naïf. Avec le temps, Nezumi avait compris que Shion n'était pas ainsi à cause de No.6, mais bien parce que c'était dans sa nature. C'est pourquoi il avait hésité à l'emmener au centre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il perde cette naïveté aussi pure que la couleur de ses cheveux. Mais le blandin était aussi une vraie tête de mule, il l'avait appris à ses dépens. Il était aussi totalement incontrôlable, il ne comprenait rien aux menaces. Ou alors il faisait exprès.

Nezumi soupira. Shion, Shion, encore Shion. Toujours Shion. Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, penser ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était plus sa vengeance qui était au premier plan de ses pensées. La première place revenait à l'albinos. La rancœur venait juste après.

Cravat décida de s'inviter sur le torse du rat et lui offrit un regard interrogateur, comme pour lui demander d'expliquer ses pensées. Un sourire bref apparut sur les lèvres de Nezumi et il caressa gentiment la tête de son amie pour la rassurer. Après un « squik! » sonore, la souris sauta au sol et se mit à crier de plus belle, dérangeant le rat.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin?! s'énerva-t-il au bout de quelques « squik » supplémentaires.

Elle se contenta de le regarder avec impatience, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de lui. Il se releva dans l'intention de l'agripper pour la faire taire, mais elle se mit à courir dans la direction opposée, l'obligeant à la suivre. Chaque fois qu'il pensait réussir à l'attraper, elle se sauvait un peu plus loin, et ce malgré toutes ses tactiques.

Il ne sut jamais quand est-ce qu'il comprit son manège. Il ne sut jamais quand est-ce qu'il cessa de la poursuivre pour continuer de marcher dans la même direction, sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne sut jamais quand est-ce qu'il comprit vers où il se dirigeait. Il savait seulement qu'il avait continué d'avancer, longtemps, ne s'arrêtant que parce qu'il était trop épuisé pour faire un pas de plus. Il marchait sans y penser, mettant un pied devant l'autre, se guidant avec les étoiles quand il y en avait, avec le soleil quand il le pouvait, avec son instinct le reste du temps. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps avait duré son voyage, il savait juste que c'était le printemps quand il arriva enfin.

Par automatisme, il se dirigea vers son ancien appartement. Il avait toujours la clé. Quand il poussa le battant de la porte, la première chose qui attira son regard fut des lettres. Des dizaines de lettres. Elles étaient toutes empilées sur le vieux futon, presque classées. Il ne réfléchit même pas, peut-être à cause de la fatigue. Il ne fit que laisser tomber son sac dans l'entrée et saisir la première enveloppe, celle sur le dessus, qu'il ouvrit. Puis il commença à lire.

* * *

**Oui, c'était les souris. Juste les souris. J'avais au départ ajouté un épilogue, mais je l'ai enlevé. Il n'était pas bon de toute façon et brisait totalement ce que j'avais voulu faire avec la fin de Vingt-Quatre Heures, soit un entre-deux.**

**Je sais pas trop quoi en penser, je trouve 24h plus réussi, mais je l'ai posté quand même. Donnez-moi votre avis en reviews! (Onegaiiii!)**

**Merciiiii!**

**Rinne**


End file.
